Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless receivers.
Description of the Related Art
Receiver non-linearity results in signal distortion. The non-linearity is due to current leakage by transistors (e.g. IDS of MOSs), charge injection, and so on.
A high linearity receiver is called for.